Un Passé Pas Comme Les Autres
by BubbleGum00
Summary: Maruia, recueillie par les Cullen, traîne un lourd passé derrière elle. Nulle pour les résumés, venez lire le prologue ! Rated M pour certains contenus qui pourraient être choquants. AH
1. Prologue

_**Ceci n'est pas un plagiat (ci ça l'était ça serait pas très subtil xD), je suis l'auteure de la fiction d'origine et comme expliqué sur mon profil, j'ai pas pu venir pendant longtemps et j'ai perdu mon mot de passe donc j'ai fait un nouveau compte et ai décidé de la reprendre. Donc voilà ! Me revoilà !**_

_**(Et bien sûr tous les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S.M., je n'ai fait que rajouter ma petite touche )**_

Prologue :

_ J'ai 6 ans, aujourd'hui c'est le mariage de Grand Frère. Depuis que j'ai 4 ans j'apprends la Marche Nuptiale. Je veux à tout prix la jouer le jour du mariage de Grand Frère. Là je suis assise sur un petit banc devant un synthé dans une pièce pas loin de celle de la cérémonie. Je répète, encore et encore. Je veux que ça soit parfait. Toanui pose sa main sur mon bras et me dit que ça va commencer. Il s'assoit sur les genoux de maman et moi je grimpe sur le banc du piano blanc à queue. Papa me fait un signe et je commence à jouer 'La chanson des amoureux'. Je suis très concentrée sur les touches mais j'entends des coups de feu et j'ai peur. Je me réfugie sous le piano. J'ai peur. Mes jambes sont serrées contre ma poitrine et mes mains bouchent mes oreilles_

_-_Maruia !

Je me réveillai en sursaut et regardai autour de moi, complètement désorientée. J'étais assise contre le pied d'un piano et je voyais devant moi différents instruments.

-Hey! Sa va ?

-Je crois, qu'est-ce que je fais dans la salle de musique ?

-Tu as refait une crise.

_Somnambulisme me revoilà ..._

-Allez j'te ramène.

-Tu sais que c'est à l'étage juste au dessus ?

-Ouais

On monta donc les marches ensemble et il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre, galant.

-Heu je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-il.

Il avait l'air gêné

-Oui

-Tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai retrouvée, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire 'To' '.

-Ah ! Heu, tu te rappelles de mon histoire ?

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

-Toanui c'était mon frère.

-Il s'appelait pas Sergeï ?

-Je te parle de mon autre frère, mon frère jumeau ! Répondis-je dans un sourire.

-Ah ! Tu sais tu devrais en parler avec Rosalie, je sais que ça te fais du bien, proposa-t-il.

-Oui, merci du conseil, j'essaierai. Bonne nuit !

-Toi aussi

Edward partit dans sa chambre tandis que je rentrai dans la mienne.

…_**...**_

_**Et me revoilà avec mon ancienne fiction !**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira encore de la lire **_

_**xoxo Bubble**_


	2. Chapter 1 : Présentation

Voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre

~o~

Chapitre 1 : Présentation :

Toanui... c'était tahitien, ça voulait dire '' Grand Guerrier ''. Après le mariage je ne l'ai plus jamais retrouvé, mais j'étais sûre qu'il était vivant, je le savais, c'était instinctif.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, mais me levai quand même, apparemment Morphée ne voulait plus de moi. Il était 5h11 à la pendule du four. Je décidai de faire des muffins au chocolat et à la banane. J'adorais la pâtisserie. Je mis de la musique douce en fond et commençai ma pâte. Vers 6h30, l'odeur des muffins embaumait toute la pièce, moi, j'étais en train de boire un café. Carlisle fut le premier à se lever, il était chirurgien à l'hôpital de Seattle, à environ une demi-heure d'ici. Il était très reconnu et semblait épanoui dans son travail.

-Bonjour Maruia ! Tu as fait des muffins? Génial ! Je peux en prendre pour le boulot ?

Il ne perdait pas une minute. Je tapai sur sa main qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers le plat de muffins fumants.

- Tut tut tut ! Pas touche ! Et, bonjour à toi aussi P'pa. Et oui j'ai fait des muffins. Mais non, tu ne peux pas en prendre pour le boulot, c'est pour le p'tit dèj'. Mais, tiens.

Je lui tendis une boîte remplie de cookies, que j'avais eu le temps de faire en même temps que les muffins.

-Ne la montre pas aux autres s'il te plaît. C'est une surprise.

-Tu es la meilleure !

-C'est pas moi la meilleure ? SNIF! ''pleurnicha'' Rosalie en arrivant, toujours aussi belle, même au réveil.

Rosalie était une grande blonde, je la trouvais magnifique. Les petites filles pensaient que c'était une princesse grandeur nature et les adolescents n'avaient que des pensées lubriques envers elle. Mais Rose n'était pas qu'une apparence, elle était quelqu'un de confiance, calme et qui savait écouter. J'aimais beaucoup parler avec elle quand tout ce que je gardais pour moi menaçait de déborder.

- Mais non, vous êtes tous les meilleurs, essaya de se rattraper Carlisle.

- Pfiou ! J'avais peur de prendre la grosse tête moi ! M'exclamai-je.

Je souris et Rose s'avança pour m'embrasser sur la joue et prendre un muffin.

-Coucou ma chérie, sa va ?

Entre temps Carlisle était parti se préparer, nous laissant entre filles. J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête, ne souhaitant pas m'épancher sur le sujet.

-Toi ? Demandai-je.

-Ça, sa veut dire que tu ne vas pas ! Moi sa va, les muffins m'ont réveillé.

-Oh je suis désolée, je fermerai la porte la prochaine fois !

-Non, c'est bon c'est un super réveil.

Elle se servit un verre de jus d'orange puis se tourna vers moi avec son regard inquisiteur, je ne pouvais pas y échapper.

-Alors c'était quoi cette fois-ci?

-Comme d'habitude et Edward m'a trouvée en appelant Toanui. Répondis-je toute penaude.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça recommence, juste depuis qu'on a emménagé ici. Je ne sais pas j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. S'emporta Rosalie.

-Ouais, moi aussi j'ai un mauvais feeling.

Jasper entra dans la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres mais les yeux encore ensommeillés.

- Coucou! Hum ! Des muffins ? Miam!

- Hep hep hep !

- Quoi ? Questionna-t-il.

- Cinq.

- De quoi ''cinq'' ?

- Tu n'en prendras que cinq Jasper ! Lui répondit sa sœur.

- Mais …

- Pas de mais, sinon il n'y en aura plus pour les autres !

- Pfff

Je pris cinq muffins, les mis dans une assiette, sur un plateau où je rajoutais un verre de lait et un de jus d'orange pour les porter à Edward, pour le remercier pour cette nuit.

- Tu vas pas mettre une jolie fleur dessus aussi. Fit remarquer Jasper.

- On parie ? Proposai-je

Il me regarda horrifié puis un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage.

- Ça dépend de quelle fleur tu mets.

- OK, le perdant porte le sac de l'autre pendant … un mois. Répondis-je

Je pris le plateau, montai, passai par ma chambre pour prendre une rose rouge – symbole de l'amour en passant – et amenai le plateau à Edward. Il était encore endormi, sur le ventre, torse nu, le couette sur les reins. Je posais le plateau sur sa table de chevet, partis vers sa chaine Hi-fi, l'allumai et laissait tourner ''Clair de lune'' de Debussy, une de ses chansons préférées , personnellement je préférai '' feux d'artifice''. J'allai attraper la télécommande des volets et les ouvris. Il ouvrit un œil puis le referma brusquement.

- Il faut que tu te lèves, lui affirmai-je

Il me répondit par un grognement.

- ouais peut-être mais aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, tu dois te lever !

Je reçus un autre grognement en guise de réponse.

- ouais si tu veux. Mais si tu préfères que Jasper mange tes muffins c'est toi qui voit.

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand et sauta sur le lit. Les mecs et la bouffe, une grande histoire d'amour...

…_..._

Taquinez la p'tite bubulle pour moi siouplaiiit !

À dans une semaine pour la suite.


	3. Chapter 2 : Rentrée et surprises Part1

_Coucou !_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !_

…...

Chapitre 2 : Rentrée et surprises

Nous étions tous les quatre attablés au bar de la cuisine, en train de discuter en prenant le petit-déjeuner. Edward jouait avec sa rose, juste sous le nez de Jasper qui boudait, puis il se tourna vers moi avec un air perdu.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as réveillé si tôt ? Me demanda Edward.

-On a un truc à faire tous les deux Eddy !

-Hey ! S'exclama-t-il à l'entente de son surnom.

Tous me regardèrent bizarrement. Ils devaient se demander ce que j'avais de si important à faire avec lui de bon matin.

-T'inquiète pas, le rassurai-je

J'emmenai Edward jusqu'à ma chambre et lui montrai mon sac de cours. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de faire porter le pari le plus possible à mon avantage.

-Heu, c'est à Jasper de le porter pas à moi. Affirma-t-il.

-Justement, s'il doit le porter autant en profiter. Et j'ai besoin d'aide pour savoir ce que je vais faire.

-Pourquoi moi et pas Rosalie ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bah Rosalie c'est sa sœur jumelle, elle m'aurait dissuadé de l'embêter... bon t'es avec moi sur ce coup là ou pas ?

-Bien-sûr, je suis toujours avec toi quand il s'agit d'embêter notre Jasper national.

-OK donc, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-D'abord il y a le côté esthétique. Le choix du sac. Commença Edward

-Oui ! Un sac bien girly, répondis-je en en cherchant un dans mon dressing. Ah ! Celui là, un cadeau de Rosalie.

Je lui montrai le sac que j'avais trouvé. C'était un grand sac à mains, rose avec marqué ''SEXY'' en paillettes fushia dessus. Il afficha un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches_._

-Parfait !

-Ok, et il faut bien le remplir. Assurai-je.

-Comment tu vas faire pour le ''remplir''?

-Tu verras, lui répondis-je dans un sourire, merci de m'avoir aidé, même si ce fut rapide.

-De rien petit diablotin, répondit-il en sortant.

Je pris un chemise cartonnée et la remplis avec de feuilles simples grands carreaux. Je fis de même avec des feuilles simples petits carreaux, des feuilles doubles grands carreaux, des feuilles doubles petits carreaux. Puis avec des feuilles blanches trouées, des feuilles blanches sans trous et des grandes feuilles blanches, en gros, tous les types de feuilles que je pouvais posséder. Je rajoutai ensuite un bloc-notes, un cahier et un classeur. Tout ça ''au cas où''. Puis, une trousse de feutres, une de crayons de couleurs, une de pinceaux et une pour mes stylos. Ensuite je mis une règle, une équerre, un rapporteur, une calculatrice , un agenda et un portefeuille. Et, toujours ''au cas où'', un jogging, des tennis, un T-shirt, des chaussettes et du déodorant. Puis dans les poches de devant, qui étaient transparentes, je mis une brosse, un peigne, des élastiques et du maquillage. Je fermai mon sac et nouai des foulards multicoloresaux anses.

Je pris un deuxième sac plus petit et blanc que je garderai avec moi.

Après avoir tout préparé je me changeai. Je mis un débardeur blanc avec un gilet cache-cœur rouge. J'enfilai un short court blanc avec des détails rouges. Enfin je mis des sandales blanches à talons. J'étais contente car, d'après ce que j'avais compris, il était rare que le soleil perce la couverture nuageuse de Forks. Je partis dans la salle de bains que je partageais la plupart du temps avec Rosalie. Elle était habillée comme moi, avec des couleurs bleu-jean et rose. On rigola un petit moment puis on se maquilla ensemble. Son maquillage était plutôt provocateur tandis que le mien était plus discret, dixit Rosalie. Nous nous lissâmes les cheveux à l'identique. Satisfaites nous sortîmes de la salle de bains et partîmes rejoindre les garçons. Ils firent de gros yeux réprobateurs.

-Vous n'allez pas aller au lycée comme ça? Demandèrent-ils dans un synchronisation parfaite.

-Bah oui, il fait beau ! Et puis c'est le lycée de Forks pas un couvent ! Répondit Rosalie.

-Au fait Jazzinouchet ! Mon sac est là haut.

Il partit en grognant tandis que j'allais dans le garage. Edward était tout sourire en allant à la voiture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Tu ne vas pas pouvoir y aller en moto puisque tu es habillée comme ça.

-Alors tu préfères que j'y aille dans ma superbe voiture qui est au passage une magnifique Ferrari pour écraser ta minable petite Volvo ?

-Carlisle n'aime pas trop que tu la prennes.

-Raison de plus pour prendre la moto.

-Mais …

Nous fûmes interrompus par Jasper qui arriva, en beuglant, avec mon sac.

-Tu as mis quoi dedans ? Une enclume ?

-Non ! Juste des affaires pour travailler.

-C'est la rentrée, on a besoin de rein !

-Non au contraire on a besoin de TOUT !

Je rigolai puis enchaînai :

-Bon c'est pas tout mais on doit y aller les cocos.

J'enfourchai ma moto, enfilai mon casque et mis les gaz. J'arrivai rapidement sur le parking du lycée, il faudrait peut être que je fasse attention à ma vitesse … un jour peut être. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, ou presque. Un groupe de cinq élèves étaient à côté de trois voitures et de deux motos, dont une ressemblait étrangement à la mienne. Ils s'étaient retournés quand j'étais arrivée mais étaient finalement repartis dans leur conversation. Il y avait deux filles et trois garçons. Je ne pus terminer ma contemplation car j'entendis la moto de Jasper arriver suivie de près par la volvo d'Edward et le cabriolet de Rosalie. Je remarquai que je n'avais pas bougé depuis que j'étais arrivée, j'ôtai donc mon casque et descendis de ma bécane pour rejoindre mes frères et ma sœur.

Dix minutes plus tard, le parking commença à se remplir et les portes du lycée s'ouvrirent. Je mis mon I-pod -qui ne me quittait jamais- en route, le son à fond dans mes oreilles et nous partîmes au secrétariat. Même avec mes écouteurs, le bourdonnement nasal qui faisait office de sonnerie explosa mes tympans, et pour cause j'étais juste en dessous du haut-parleur. Super, déjà que nous arrivions en plein semestre, il fallait que l'on soit en retard pour le premier cours ! Une fois nos emplois du temps récupérés nous déambulâmes dans les couloirs à la recherche de nos classes respectives. À la fin il ne restait plus que Jasper et moi. Il arriva devant sa salle et me tendit mon sac.

-Hey tu crois quoi mon coco ?

Je pris mes affaires de sport, de quoi me recoiffer et me remaquiller, les mis dans mon sac blanc et lui rendis le rose avec un large sourire, de son côté il soupira et je partis. Je suivis le plan et, pensant que j'étais arrivée, je levai les yeux, j'étais devant … la forêt. La forêt. ? Un des garçons que j'avais vu dans la matinée avança vers moi. Il était grand, baraqué, avec une allure sportive. Il avait les cheveux courts bruns et les yeux d'un bleu si soutenu que l'on voudrait plonger dedans. Il portait un chandail fin noir qui semblait trop petit au niveau des muscles de ses bras et un jean foncé sur des converses noires. Il avait un look très simple mais qui le mettait en valeur. Il était très beau. Il vint vers moi d'une démarche assurée. Je regardai derrière moi en grande curieuse que j'étais pour voir vers qui il allait mais il n'y avait personne, c'était logique vu que ça faisait vraiment longtemps que ça avait sonné. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui ? Je commençai sérieusement à paniquer. Il me fit un grand sourire et commença :

-Salut! Je m'appelle Emmett, tu dois être Maruia! Tu viens ?

Il se retourna et commença à avancer vers la forêt tout en continuant de parler et en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains qui -au passage- étaient énormes. Moi je restai figée comme une statue sur son socle.

-Ouais et au fait il y a ton frère, le blond là, il doit être super pour le foot, ouais il a la carrure pour, et ton autre frère là le roux, il doit être bon pour la vitesse, ouais ça doit être ça, il doit jouer au baseball non ?

Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Ben tu viens pas ?

-Heu tu m'emmènes où ? Demandai-je

-Bah au terrain de sport !

-Dans la forêt?

-Ouais, tu vois, c'est le secret du lycée de Forks, une plateforme multi-sports qu'ils n'ont pas pu faire autre part que là-bas

-Ah ok !

-Donc tu viens? Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais suivre un mec que je ne connais pas, aussi sexy soit-il, au beau milieu de la forêt, soi-disant parce que le terrain de sport est là-bas ?

-Alors comme ça tu me trouves sexy ?

-Euh …

Je rougis puis marchai rapidement pour me retrouver devant lui afin qu'il ne voit plus ma honte. Je n'étais vraiment pas sûre de moi sur ce coup là. Un chemin était tracé par terre dans la forêt. Il me rattrapa et passa un bras sur mes épaules pour me faire avancer. Doucement nous émergeâmes et je pus voir le plus beau complexe sportif couvert que je n'avais jamais vu. Qui aurait pu croire que le pitoyable lycée de cette petite ville puisse être un possession d'un si magnifique endroit. Emmett était tout sourire.

-C'est super s'exclama-t-il

-Ouais.

-Avoue que tu avais peur au début.

-Bah j'étais seule devant une armoire à glace qui voulait m'emmener dans la forêt, il y a de quoi flipper.

-Mouais, bon le coatch nous attend.

-Allons-y soupirai-je.

J'aimais le sport, mon problème c'était les coatchs : ils se croient supérieurs aux élèves, mais eux ne bougent jamais le petit doigt alors que nous on se tue à la tache dans des exercices complètement inutiles. Je cherchai le coatch, mais ne le trouvai pas.

-Il est où le coatch?

-Oh heu la plupart du temps il est sur le terrain là-bas. Il me montra un terrain éloigné.

-Il ne surveille pas?

-Si mais de loin, il nous laisse autonomes.

On passa devant un terrain de base-ball, ai-je besoin de dire que la plupart des têtes se tournaient à notre passage? Ce que ça m'exaspérai. Donc j'en étais où ? Ah oui! On passa devant un terrain de base-ball et il demanda à un autre garçon que j'avais vu sur le parking où était le prof. Le prénommé Alex lui indiqua le terrain ''D''. Nous nous y rendîmes donc. J'avais une sensation bizarre, je me sentais attirée par Alex, non pas physiquement, mais c'est comme si c'était un aimant et que moi j'étais un objet en métal.

…...

_Un chapitre plutôt long donc deux parties._

_J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis car nous voilà au chapitre deux et toujours pas une review, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit la fête dès le début, mais je sais qu'il y a certaines personnes qui passent pour lire, mettre en alerte mais ne disent pas pourquoi. Je trouve ça dommage._

_Bref, bisous et à la prochaine pour la partie 2 !_


	4. Chapter 2 : Rentrée et surprises Part2

_Comme j'oublie toujours : L'univers de Twlight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

_La fiction et mes personnages m'appartiennent et ce n'est pas un plagiat._

_Comme promis voilà la suite du second chapitre._

_Je voulais surtout remercier Syld parce qu'elle me pousse à continuer (elle me harcèle surtout)._

_Allez lire ses écrits ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

**~o~**

Chapitre 2 : Rentrée et Surprises _( attaquons nous aux surprises )_ partie 2 :

Je n'avais sport qu'une fois par semaine mais c'était toute une matinée donc 4H de sport non-stop. Mais j'aimais ça. Pour mon premier jour le coach m'a laissé carte blanche sur ce que je voulais faire. La semaine suivante Emmett m'aiderait à choisir mes activités principales. Non pas que cela me déplaise, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à me lier d'amitié avec des étrangers en un clin d'œil, j'étais souvent mal à l'aise sans le soutient de ma famille. Emmett était parti pour un match de football tandis que je rejoignis les vestiaires.

Je me changeai, un jogging noir et un vieux T-shirt de la même couleur et visitai le gymnase qui était à deux pas des terrains. Il était grand, banal, je passais devant un dojo et aperçus un sac de frappe. Finalement j'allais faire autre chose que visiter les lieux.

Je retournai dans les vestiaires pour prendre mon I-pod et de quoi me coiffer. Je me préparai, enlevant mon T-shirt, restant en brassière de sport rouge, me mis des straps sur les phalanges, enlevai mes chaussures et mes chaussettes pour faire de même avec mes doigts de pied, puis pris des gants, rouges et noirs, pour rester synchro.

Je retournai dans la salle, me fis une queue de cheval haute, vissai mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et enclenchai une playlist entraînante -bon j'avoue la plupart des musiques faisaient partie de la BO de Rocky- le son au maximum.

Je frappai dans le sac évacuant ma rage : ma rage d'avoir été témoin de cette fusillade meurtrière, la rage de n'avoir qu'un vague souvenir de mes parents, la rage de n'être certainement la seule survivante, la rage de ne pas retrouver ma moitié. A ce moment, les pleurs dévastaient mes joues, creusant des sillons imbibés de colère. Et j'évacuais, la rage de tant de familles détruites, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, tués sans répit, sans sentiments, et au loin la peur d'une petite fille cachée sous son piano, priant que tout finisse, que ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar. J'avais la rage au ventre et je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de cogner, ne sentant pas la douleur dans mes poings.

Je sentis une présence derrière moi, et, ne sortant pas de ma transe, lui envoyai un puissant coup dans le ventre. Prenant conscience de mon geste, je tirai sur les fils de mes écouteurs et ouvrais les yeux, merde ! C'était Emmett. Il était par terre replié sur lui-même, sous la douleur et la surprise de mon coup. Je m'approchai de lui et m'agenouillai.

_-Purée t'as un super crochet du droit toi !_ Souffla-t-il en essayant de reprendre contenance.

_-Je suis désolée !_ Répondis-je inquiète. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de situation m'arrivait et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

_-On t'avait prévenu !_ Je reconnus la voix de ma soeur

Je me retournai et vis Rosalie les bras croisés avec un sourire en coin, derrière se trouvaient Jasper et Edward aux regards inquiets, puis encore derrière il y avait quelques têtes qui se dessinaient.

_-Heu... vous êtes pas en cours?_ Demandai-je confuse.

_-C'est la pause et comme on ne te trouvait pas, on a décidé d'aller te chercher et Alice ici présente,_ Rosalie me désigna une jeune fille, petite, le visage en cœur souligné par deux mèches de cheveux qui parcouraient sa mâchoire le reste étant redressé sur les côtés, _nous a indiqué où était le terrain __de sport ensuite on a vu Emmett,_ Rosalie jeta un regard appréciateur vers l'homme qui était replié à côté de moi, _qui nous avait dit t'avoir vu au gymnase, et on t'a trouvé._ Débita Rose avant de reprendre son souffle.

_-Mais, le pauvre! Vous lui avez pas dit qui ne valait mieux pas arriver par derrière quand je frappe?_

_-Si mais il les a pas écoutés ce bêta, répondit la dite Alice_

Je me penchai vers Emmett, lui demandant si il allait mieux. Il acquiesça, bizarrement obnubilé par quelque chose sur mon ventre. Je baissai le regard mais ne remarquai rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

_-Heu... Il y a un problème?_ Demandai-je à Emmett

_-Ouais, heu non, enfin si heu... il se reprit et ajouta, tu as exactement la même tatouage que mon frère c'est bizarre._

_-Elle en a plein, un jour même notre père a pété un plomb un truc de malade._ S'exclama Edward

_-Mais il s'est radouci en remarquant qu'ils étaient pas si moches,_ termina Jasper

_-Pfiou! J'en ai pas ''plein'' j'en ai que trois,_ répliquai-je

J'aidai Emmett à se lever pour l'emmener près d'un mur pour qu'il s'adosse et lui tendis une bouteille d'eau. Je leur indiquai d'entrer, et rapidement la petite pièce se remplit

_-C'est pas que je n'aime pas Rocky mais tu peux pas éteindre ton I-pod ?_ Demanda heu, je ne sais pas qui, un garçon à la peau mate et les yeux verts.

_-Ah ouais, _je l'éteignis donc. _Et tu es ?_

-Julien, répondit-il en me tendant sa main.

-_Tu sais j'aurais du mal à te serrer la main là_, lui répondis-je en lui tendant mon poing.

-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne les enlèves pas ? _Demanda une fille de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns, les yeux marrons et la peau pale. Il émanait d'elle une certaine douceur et sérénité. Elle avait aussi l'air très intelligente. Elle attendit un peu et continua : _je m'appelle Bella._

-_Très bien Bella, et bien c'est une longue histoire que Rosalie se fera un plaisir de te raconter_

Rosalie s'approcha de moi, s'assit à mes côtés, intima aux autres de s'asseoir par terre et passa un bras sur mes épaules. Et partit dans son récit. De mon côté je fermai les yeux en revivant la scène.

**Flashback ~**

Ces derniers temps j'étais très lunatique et m'énervais pour un rien. Et ce fut ce rien qui fit déborder le vase. Mes frères s'amusaient à me taquiner, normal vu que je suis la plus jeune et surtout parce que je réagissais toujours vivement. Ils avaient caché mon I-pod, ça peut être bête, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans. Au début je ne savais pas que c'était eux et je pensais l'avoir perdu, ce qui m'ennuyait encore plus car je devrais gaspiller une partie de mes économies que je me faisais pour ma voiture afin de racheter un nouveau lecteur.

Je l'ai cherché sûrement pendant une semaine avant de le trouver par hasard dans les sous-vêtements, heureusement propres, d'Edward au moment où je venais ranger les affaires à peine repassées. L'I-pod dans mes mains, je commençai à comprendre que tout ceci n'avait été qu'une farce, leurs sourires et regards machiavéliques échangés et plus particulièrement mon interdiction d'entrer dans cette chambre -que j'avais franchie sans souci une fois la voie libre. Mes nerfs déjà à fleur de peau sans ma drogue quotidienne finirent par lâcher. J'avais besoin de frapper dans quelque chose, immédiatement.

Je suis alors sortie de la maison, en courant et ai rejoint le centre ville, plus précisément le centre de musculation de la ville. Je savais qu'il y avait un sac de frappe, mais je n'en avais jamais fait, ni vraiment eu l'envie. Je ne savais pas trop comment faire mais mes poings me démangeaient trop, alors j'ai attrapé une paire de gants de boxe que j'ai enfilés sommairement, me retrouvant avec un drôle de style vu que je portais une robe blanche dans le style Marilyn Monroe car Rose avait voulu jouer à la poupée.

Je suis restée debout devant cette... chose pendant plusieurs minutes sans savoir quoi faire jusqu'à ce que je voie mon I-pod sur le banc. Personne n'occupait cette salle du complexe et je pouvais donc exprimer ma rage sans être dérangée. Faisant fi de toute précaution je me mis à frapper dans le sac avec une force que je n'aurais pas cru posséder.

Mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus erratique alors que mes poings me faisaient souffrir mais je n'arrêtais pas car je ne frappais plus la bêtise de mes frères, mais les fantômes de mon passé qui ont fait de moi une personne aussi instable que son avenir. C'est à ce moment que je sentis une présence dans mon dos, ni une ni deux, perdue dans mon souvenir de petite fille je me retournai et lançai mon bras droit à l'aveugle. Quand j'ouvris les yeux je reconnus Jasper qui se massait le torse et un peu plus loin derrière lui Edward et Rosalie ayant tous les deux des expressions choquées et désolées. Quand chacun de nous reprit complètement ses esprits, les garçons se confondirent en excuse et je ne pus pas leur en vouloir plus longtemps. Mais je me mis à grimacer en prennant compte de la douleur lancinante dans mes doigts et mon poignet. Avec le plus de délicatesse qu'ils pouvaient utiliser ils retirèrent les deux gants en même temps. La douleur devint si forte que je hurlai, ma réaction ameuta le coach du centre qui appela de suite le 911 afin de m'emmener à l'hôpital. Je doutais que je m'étais sûrement brisé quelques phalanges et peut être fêlé le poignet, de plus, ayant mal mis le scratch des gants, il avait tellement ripé sur ma peau que la trace rouge était à présent couverte de sang.

**Fin du Flashback ~ **

Je revins à l'instant présent au moment ou tout le monde rigolait de la surdramatisation de Rosalie pour la tâche que j'avais faite sur ma robe.

J'avais remarqué que la dénommée Bella était devenue livide à l'évocation du sang. Je me tournai alors vers elle

_-Ça va pas ?_

Elle eut un petit rire.

_-C'est plutôt pour toi qu'on devrait s'inquiéter de la santé, mais si tu comptes enlever tes gants là, je pense que je ferai mieux de partir, la vue et l'odeur du sang me …_ Elle eut un frisson de dégoût.

Elle se leva et commença à se détourner vers la porte lorsqu'étonnamment Edward se leva et la rassura. Nous devions enlever les gants à l'hôpital pour éviter toute contusion supplémentaire.

Mon ouïe était focalisée sur l'échange entre eux deux alors que j'étais entrain de me chamailler avec Rosalie sur le bien fondé des traces de sang que j'avais malencontreusement faites sur la banquette du tas de ferrailles qu'elle possédait à l'époque. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett nous décontenance tous en faisant une remarque sur la grande chance que j'avais à être du coup dispensée de cours pendant un mois car je ne pouvais plus tenir un stylo.

La petite brunette, Alice, si je me souvenais bien, remarquant que l'attention excessive portée sur moi me gênait détourna complètement la conversation.

_-Si on faisait vraiment les présentations!_ S'exclama-t-elle

Tout le monde s'était rassis en cercle et donc les présentations furent simples. Les cinq jeunes inconnus qui me faisaient face faisaient tous partie de la même famille, aussi étonnant cela puisse paraître. Le plus vieux était Emmett, du même âge que Rosalie, suivi de près par Bella puis Alice, qui était la plus jeune. Ils étaient tous les trois unis par les liens du sang. Alex et Julien avaient eux été adoptés par le chef Swan lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. J'avais l'impression qu'ils ne me racontaient pas tout, qu'ils cachaient une part, et je ne savais pas à quelle point elle était importante, de la vérité.

Je ne pus réfléchir plus longtemps car la sonnerie nous fit tous sursauter et tout le monde se dépêcha de repartir en cours, sauf Rosalie qui allait me mener à l'hôpital.

Rosalie me laissa à l'accueil pour repartir en cours. Quand j'annonçai mon nom la femme qui se trouvait à l'accueil eut un air surprit mais se reprit bien vite, elle m'indiqua un box et je m'y rendis. Un infirmier pas si jeune que ça vint voir l'étendue des dégâts et quand il vit mon dossier il s'exclama que j'étais revenue à la maison. Il reparti m'expliquant que mon père allait s'en occuper, moi je cherchais toujours si j'étais déjà venue. Nous avions emménagé que depuis peu et je savais que je n'étais pas encore venue à l'hôpital. Les paroles de l'infirmier m'intriguaient. Forks … ce nom me disait vraiment rien. Mais comme l'avait si bien dit le vieil infirmier, j'étais revenue à la maison. Forks était ma ville natale, il n'y avait pas d'autre raison pour que j'aie quelques repères teintés d'une certaine appréhension quand je regardai la forêt environnante. Il fallait que je confirme mes soupçons.

Je regardai par la porte et vis que personne n'était à l'accueil, je décidais d'y aller mais j'étais toujours entravée par mes gants alors j'enlevai les scratchs avec mes dents. Je mis mon poing entre la porte et le montant, en faisant un étau et calai mon pied à côté de la porte pour quelle ne bouge pas. J'avais deux choix, soit je tirais d'un coup sec et j'avais très mal mais pas longtemps, soit je tirais lentement et j'avais moins mal mais plus longtemps. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre alors je tirai d'un coup sec, serrant les dents et fis de même avec l'autre. Ça allait, je ne saignais pas mais j'avais les doigts bien bleus. Je laissai mes gants par terre et partis vers l'accueil. Je me dépêchai de regarder dans le meuble où il y avait les dossiers des patients. Je cherchai 'Cullen' mais, comme je le pensais, nos dossiers n'avaient pas encore été transférés. Mais l'infirmier a bien du voir mon dossier quelque part, il avait même l'impression de me connaître. Alors je cherchai à mon ancien nom : ''Ruskov''.

Je trouvais finalement plusieurs dossiers aux noms de Ruskov. Je m'assis donc par terre pour être cachée par le bureau de l'accueil. Il y avait les dossiers de chaque membre de ma famille sauf le mien qui devait être entre les mains de je-ne-sais-qui. Mes parents et mes frères... c'était leurs dossiers médicaux, il devrait bien y avoir marqué où ils étaient... mais avais-je vraiment envie de savoir ? Voulais-je vraiment savoir que mon frère était mort ? Peut-être que rester dans l'ignorance était mieux ? Mais j'avais besoin de les voir, de leur parler de pouvoir un tant soit peu ravaler la peine qui me submergeait depuis tant d'années.

J'ouvris alors le dossier de ma mère, cherchant quelque chose de précis. Finalement je tombais sur une page marquée des ''Pompes Funèbres'', il y était indiqué qu'elle était enterrée au cimetière de Forks. Je fermai vite et allai chercher dans les autres dossiers, dans celui de mon père c'était pareil, ainsi que dans celui de Sergeï. Mais dans celui de Toanui je ne trouvai pas ce document je cherchai mais ne trouvai rien. Le sentiment de soulagement que j'avais fut emporté par la peur quand j'entendis Carlisle m'appeler. Je me rappelais où était le cimetière, il me faisait tellement peur quand j'étais petite que je connaissais tous les chemins pour ne pas y aller, et donc je connaissais le chemin pour m'y rendre.

J'entendis les pas de Carlisle se rapprocher, donc je laissai les documents par terre -il les trouverait bien assez tôt- et partis en courant, mettant toute mon énergie dans ma course. Ce que je n'avais pas pris en compte c'est que si certaines choses ressemblaient à mes souvenirs, le reste avait changé du tout au tout. Donc j'errais sans but précis sachant que si je rentrais à la maison je me ferais réprimander. Soudain je passai devant un endroit qui me ficha la frousse. Je ne me rappelais plus comment on l'appelait mais ce que je me souvenais bien c'est que c'était juste à côté du cimetière. Donc je continuai à avancer quand un objet attira mon attention. Une grande croix en fer noire recouverte de mousse par endroits. Maintenant je me rappelais du nom de l'endroit '' La Croix Noire '' c'était une sorte de grand trou de 5 mètres de haut et d'une dizaine de mètres de diamètre, bordée d'arbres qui étaient sur les pentes du pourtour, devant trônait cette croix sur un piédestal de pierre. Je ne m'attardai pas et continuai mon chemin.

Arrivée devant les deux grilles je recommençais à douter. Qu'est-ce que j'allais voir là-bas ? Des pierres non entretenues, laissées abandonnées ? Où au contraire des pierres immaculées comme au premier jour, prises en charge par des familles dévastées. Je sentais déjà les larmes me venir aux yeux pendant que je traversais la grille et avançai dans le cimetière, slalomant entre les pierres, les fleurs... je ne me sentais pas à l'aise mais je savais que je devais le faire, c'en était devenu presque vital.

Poussée par je ne sais quelle force j'avançai jusqu'au fond du cimetière. C'était la fin mais un petit portail en bois montrait une expansion de l'endroit. C'était un petit jardin rond, il y avait des bancs des haies, de tout l'endroit émanait de la paix. On aurait cru qu'ils avaient choisi ce petit jardin seulement pour eux. Les seules tombes qui y étaient abritaient les victimes du carnage qui a eu lieu il y a 11ans de cela. Au centre du cercle il y avait un pupitre avec un livre dessus, le tout en marbre.

Je m'approchai et lis l'inscription. ''_Enfants, frères, sœurs, parents, maris,... disparus un jour de __bonheur et de joie, remplacés par un torrent de colère, maintenant leurs esprits et leurs corps sont en paix, réunis pour toujours dans nos cœurs_''.

C'était le summum je ne pouvais plus empêcher mes larmes de couler. Qui avait assez d'argent et assez d'amour pour offrir tout ça à ma famille ? Je m'assis sur un banc et contemplai les lieux, tout était magnifique, parfaitement harmonisé. Je me sentais réellement en paix et ne voulais partir de ce merveilleux endroit, car même s'il abritait les plus horribles choses que la terre ait pu connaître, toute la générosité et l'amour données dans ce lieu faisaient partir ce sentiment de dégoût.

J'étais repartie dans mes pensées et dans ma tête je revoyais mon père jouer notre berceuse à Toanui et à moi. Les berceuses de mon père étaient les seules musiques qui me calmaient et qui m'aidaient à m'endormir. Mon père avait composé une berceuse pour chacun des membres de notre famille à présent réduite en poussière. J'essayai de mettre mon I-pod en route en utilisant surtout mon pouce qui étaient en bon état. J'écoutais les trois berceuses que mon père avait créées, il ne voulait pas les faire connaître car il disait qu'elles perdraient toute leur valeur et que c'était pour nous qu'il les avait composées et pour personne d'autre.

Je repassai le film de ma matinée en tête. Je me rappelai qu'Emmett -si je me rappelai bien- avait laissé échapper que je ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à son frère Alex, j'avais les mêmes tatouages : un lézard à la cheville droite et un serpent entourant une dague à l'aine droite, le seul dessin qui différait, se trouvait sur mon omoplate gauche, j'avais une fée tandis que lui avait un dragon. On avait la même couleur d'yeux, gris bleu, et de cheveux, châtain clair. Ensuite on avait les même motos sauf que la mienne était rouge et la sienne noire, c'était des Ducati Monster. Emmett lui avait une superbe Jeep, Alice une Porsche jaune canari -personnellement je ne la trouvais pas super belle- mais elle était rapide, Bella une vieille camionnette à plateau rouge toute rouillée et Julien lui avait une Suzuki Bandit -il n'y avait que le pot qui m'embêtait.

J'étais dans un cimetière, je venais de retrouver me famille pour la première fois et je pensais aux motos, j'étais pathétique. Je vis du mouvement à côté de moi, je crus reconnaître Julien qui se levait d'un banc et venait doucement vers moi certainement pour ne pas m'effrayer. Je ne l'avais même pas vu entrer.

_-Tu n'étais pas sensée être partie à l'hôpital ?_

_-Si mais je suis partie, il est quelle heure ?_

_-Il est 12h15 les cours reprennent à 13h_

_-Merci_

Il regarda d'un air triste l'étendue autour de nous.

_-Tu as de la famille ici._ Ce n'était pas une question.

_-On peut dire ça comme ça_, répondis-je

_-C'est à dire ?_

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de raconter ma vie, mais là raconter ma vie à un étranger c'était encore pire, mais parler avec Julien je trouvais ça naturel.

_-Je connaissais la plupart des personnes qui sont ici_

_-J'te ramène._ On sentait dans sa voix qu'il voulait s'écourter sur le sujet

Il me tendit sa veste en cuir pour que je l'enfile, voyant que j'étais toujours en tenue de sport. Je montai derrière lui sur sa moto et il me conduisit jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il resta tout le temps que Carlisle mit pour me faire un plâtre qui englobait mes doigts et mon poignet droits. Pour la main gauche c'était juste des bleus, pratique car j'étais gauchère. Ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps puisque mon médecin préféré m'attendait de pied ferme et ne me ménagea pas en faisant fi de délicatesse, une sorte de punition on va dire. Je me confondis en excuse et nous repartîmes cette fois en direction du lycée.

Premier jour et je me retrouvais à l'hôpital, voyons ce qui allait m'arriver par la suite !

**~o~**

_Petite information facultative : Comme cette fiction est une sorte de réécriture il y a certains petits changements. Je n'avais pour l'instant que corrigé certaines fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe ainsi que quelques petits détails. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai ajouté un petit plus, j'ai transformé tout le monologue de Rosalie en un Flashback. Dites moi si ça vous a plu ou non. Si vous avez des suggestions, je suis toute ouïe._


	5. Chapter 3 : Amis ?

_Voilà le chapitre 4 avec une petite journée d'avance pour faire plaisir à Syld !_

_Merci à **Syld **et à **Hey-J **(désolée je viens juste de voir le review, voilà le prochain chapitre!) pour les reviews ._

_On se retrouve en bas_

**~o~o~o~**

_**Chapitre 3 : Amis ?**_

En revenant au lycée j'étais partie me changer et Julien m'avait laissé sa veste car je ne voulais pas vraiment faire monter l'attention sur moi. Il me laissa ensuite pour retrouver sa petite-amie, Victoria. Moi j'allais jusqu'à la cafétéria pour retrouver ma famille. Ils n'avaient pas trop l'air d'aimer la nourriture de cet endroit donc je pris mon sac, sortis la boîte de cookies que j'avais préparé le matin et leur donnais. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'ils se jettent dessus.

_-Pourquoi tu as pris autant de temps?_ demanda Rosalie qui ne perdait pas une minute pour m'interroger.

-_Heu... parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'hôpital...en plus j'ai rencontré Julien et on a parlé, donc..._

-_Mouais, je te crois pas vraiment mais on va dire que c'est bon. Il te va super bien son cuir, mais pourquoi tu le portes ?_

Doucement je relevai la manche du blouson et laissai apparaître le plâtre qui, pour l'instant, était immaculé. Tous furent pris d'un fou rire. Qui s'interrompit bien vite par l'intervention de la sonnerie -à peine arrivés qu'elle m'agaçait déjà.

Julien vint me voir avec sa copine pour me proposer d'aller manger avec eux, puisque j'avais une heure de libre et que la cantine venait de fermer. Je ne les dérangeais pas, dixit Victoria, donc je les suivis jusqu'à un petit magasin où nous prîmes des sandwiches et de l'eau. Nous trouvâmes un coin tranquille en bordure de forêt et nous parlâmes. Ils étaient super sympathiques et ils me mirent en confiance automatiquement. Victoiria m'assura que ça ne la gênait pas que je porte le cuir de son copain. Si j'avais été à sa place je n'aurais pas aimé qu'une fille, inconnue qui plus est, porte le manteau de mon copain, vu la taille de la ville dans laquelle on habitait cela pouvait porter à ragots et à confusions.

-_Amis ?_ Nous acquiesçâmes avant de nous serrer la main et d'exploser de rire

Juste avant de repartir au lycée nous repassâmes par le magasin pour prendre des feutres à CD. Ils écrivirent un petit mot et firent de petits dessins pour rendre mon plâtre moins morbide.

-_Laissez de la place sinon mes frères vont bouder!_

Nous rigolâmes et entrâmes dans nos salles de classe respectives. J'étais en mathématiques et je m'ennuyais littéralement, j'avais déjà vu ce que l'on travaillait. Donc je restai à faire des gribouillages. À la fin du cours je relevai la tête de la feuille et regardai mes ''gribouillages ''. Eh bien, je me sentais artiste aujourd'hui. J'avais carrément dessiné un fusil à pompe, mignon comme petit dessin ... Quand tous les étudiants furent partis Mr 'Je-ne-sais-plus-quoi' m'interpella. Je rangeais vite fait mon ''dessin'' dans ma poche arrière et avançais jusqu'à son bureau.

_-Que cachez vous donc ? J'aimerai voir les notes que vous avez prises._

_-Heu... je ne pense pas que sa soit une bonne idée._

_-Dans tous les cas vous aurez une heure de colle vous savez ?_

_-Mais..._

_-Pas de ''mais'' donnez moi cette feuille avant que je vous mette deux heures de colle au lieu d'une !_

Je lui tendis donc ma copie à contre cœur.

_-Je vous aurai prévenu ..._

_-Quel joli dessin ! Deux heures de colle ! Vous les ferez ce soir dans le bureau des surveillants._

_-Mais ..._

_-Pas de ''mais''! Sinon je rajoute une autre heure !_

Je soupirai et sortis de cette salle des enfers pour me rendre en anglais. J'y retrouvai Julien, il était seul à sa table, donc je m'assis à côté de lui.

_-Tu as de la chance, la prof est toujours en retard !_

_-Super. C'est mon prof de mathématiques qui m'a retenu_

_-Tu as qui ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, une mauvaise réplique de Luigi. Tu vois, la petite moustache !_

_-Ouais c'est Fleurette !_

_-Quoi ? Fleurette ? C'est ça son nom ?_

_-Non c'est son surnom._ Répondit Julien.

La prof arriva interrompant notre conversation. Elle était sympathique et ne m'obligea pas à me présenter devant toute la classe -et je l'en remerciai vivement. À la pause, Julien me proposa de rester avec lui, mais je déclinai,prétextant vouloir rejoindre ma famille, mais au fond je ne voulais juste pas le déranger avec sa copine. J'avançais dans les couloirs quand je fus attrapée par le bras et tirée dans une salle de cours. Rosalie se tenait devant moi, elle lâcha mon bras et croisa les siens en tapant du pied. Son regard me donnait l'impression que j'allais avoir le droit à l'inquisition espagnole.

_-Maintenant tu vas me raconter !_

_-Heu... te raconter quoi ?_

_-Pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps ? Et ne dis pas qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde car je ne te croirais pas, et pourquoi tu es revenue avec Jordan_

_-C'est Julien, pas Jordan._

_-Peu importe... Dis !_

Rosalie pouvait être très effrayante parfois. Mais elle était la personne qui en savait le plus sur ce qui m'était arrivé, elle me comprenait plus que n'importe qui. Elle aussi avait un jumeau et juste le fait d'être séparés une journée, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

_-J'ai déjà habité ici !_

_-Carlisle à dit que c'était la première fois que l'on venait dans ce petit village._

_-Moi toute seule !_

_-De quoi toi toute seule ? Tu veux dire avant ? _Ce qui voulait dire ''Lorsque ta famille était toujours vivante ?'' en langage Rosalie

Je lui racontai donc tout : les dossiers, le cimetière, la rencontre avec Julien, … tout. Je n'avais pas remarqué que les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, Rosalie s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras, elle était la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu.

_-Je comprends mieux maintenant_, affirma-t-elle

_-De quoi ?_

_-Bah, ce matin la sensation bizarre, et tu l'as dit, tu n'as rien trouvé pour ton frère._

_-Quoi mon frère, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans la conversation ?_

_-Alex._

_-Mon frère s'appelle Toanui et je ne vois pas le rapport avec cet Alex._

_-Il a les même traits que toi, et ne me coupe pas je sais que c'est vrai, il a les mêmes manies, il écoute tout le temps de la musique..._

_-Peut-être, mais tu l'as dit, il s'appelle Alex, mon frère c'est Toanui, pas Alex._

_-C'est quoi le nom complet de Toanui ? Demanda-t-elle_

_-Bah heu, Toanui Alex Ruskov_

_-Tu vois !_

La sonnerie nous ramena au monde réel et elle partit en atelier mécanique pendant que j'allais en bio. J'adorais, mais le professeur, Monsieur Banner, m'obligea à me présenter tout comme Edward, qui était dans le même cours.

Les deux heures passèrent en ''cours spécial '' dixit Mr Banner. On parlait de la faune et de la flore de chaque lieu où notre famille a résidé, sachant que, Carlisle étant médecin, nous avions beaucoup voyagé : Angleterre, Australie, Espagne et les USA de long en large, il n'y avait qu'un endroit où nous n'étions pas allés, à ma demande. Cuba, je ne pouvais pas, mes parents biologiques s'y étaient rencontrés et le temps que j'avais passé avec eux, j'avais appris les danses cubaines. Je ne voulais pas y aller, de peur que mon cœur ne se brise encore plus et mes parents adoptifs avaient compris et accepté ma demande. Dans cette classe j'étais justement assise à côté d'Alex, tandis qu'Edward était à côté de Bella et semblait … comment dire ? Répugné et se tenait bien loin de la fille aux cheveux châtains qui ne semblait avoir rien fait. Edward répondait aux questions donc je repartis dans mes pensées. Sur le coup je me rappelai que je ne pourrais pas rentrer avec eux. Je leur envoyai donc un sms vite fait :

_''Peux pas rentrer avec vous_

_Heure de colle_

_Quitte à 18h_

_M''_

Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Rosalie et touchai mon collier. Je l'avais depuis toute petite c'était un cœur brisé en deux, il y avait un T et un M entrelacés et marqué Twins Forever, j'avais le côté avec le T et Twins, alors que mon frère avait le M et Forever. Voilà ce qui me dirait si c'était lui. Je le regardai donc discrètement, il n'avait rien au cou, pas de chaine ni d'écharpe qui pourrait la cacher. Il n'en avait pas, c'était pas Toanui, comment avais-je pu croire que c'était lui ? Il était très beau, on sentait de la bonté venir de lui... impossible que ce soit mon double. J'étais banale et pas tellement gentille, j'adorais embêter mes frères. Rosalie avait eu tord, et j'avais eu aussi tord de la croire aveuglément. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Alex soit mon frère, je m'étais fait de fausses illusions et j'en payais le prix maintenant. Ma poche se mit à vibrer interrompant mes pensées. J'ouvris mon portable à l'abri des regards.

_''Pourquoi_

_E''_

Puis en suivit une série de messages.

_''Prof de Maths sadique_

_M''_

_''T'as fait quoi_

_E''_

_''Dessin_

_M''_

Il arrêta de m'envoyer des SMS. Puis la sonnerie mit fin au cours et au début de mon calvaire. Je voyais les surveillants rire et pensais que mes deux heures de colle allaient être cool, mais mon entrée dans la pièce causa un froid et ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais E.T. Je n'étais pas, mais alors pas du tout à l'aise. Mais je pensais avoir compris ces regards. Les surveillants avaient au moins 10 ans de plus que moi, ils avaient donc environ 16 ans quand le Drame est arrivé. Ils étaient donc plus que quiconque au courant de ce qui c'était passé. Ils avaient peut être ce jour là perdu des amis ou encore pire, de la famille. Et ils avaient certainement compris qui j'étais, comment ? Simple, les commérages allaient bon train dans ce petit patelin et des employés de l'hôpital ayant accès à mon dossier ont pu colporter l'information. Pfff même pas d'intimité dans cette ville. Je leur demandai ce que je pouvais faire pour pouvoir échapper à leurs regards plus qu'énervants. Ils me proposèrent d'aller chercher les billets de présence que les professeurs laissent à leur porte. Le bahut était vraiment très grand et il me fallut une heure pour tout faire. Après avoir tout ramené ils me laissèrent partir. À partir du moment où je fus seule, le poids de la journée retomba sur mes épaules et depuis j'agissais comme un automate.

En rentrant j'allais tout de suite dans la salle vidéo pour regarder mon émission habituelle. Extreme makeover : home edition est une superbe émission où une équipe de designer appellent un entrepreneur et reconstruisent les maisons de familles dans le besoin vivant avec des personnes avec des handicaps ou ayant perdu un proche. J'adorais cette émission et la plupart du temps je pleurais à la fin. Mais aujourd'hui mes émotions étaient à fleur de peau et je pleurais depuis le début de l'émission. Une petite fille de huit ans étant en rémission d'un cancer avait envoyé une vidéo non pas pour qu'ils rénovent sa maison mais le pavillon des enfants malades de l'hôpital où elle a séjourné. Cette petite avait le cœur sur la main et je ne pouvais empêcher les larmes de couler. Penser à ces familles me faisait parfois penser que j'avais été chanceuse. J'avais survécu à ce jour horrible, j'avais maintenant une famille, nous n'avions pas de problèmes d'argent ou de santé. On aurait presque pu dire que j'étais une privilégiée.

Quand l'émission finit je partis dans ma chambre, allumai machinalement ma chaîne qui était en mode aléatoire et allai m'asseoir sur le rebord de ma fenêtre pour regarder les bois. Et, comme si on voulait enfoncer pieu qui me tenaillait le cœur, la chanson qui se mit en route était ''Skin'' d'Alexz Johnson. Elle était magnifique et les paroles me rappelaient ma douleur.

**I drift away to a place**

**Another kind of life**

**Take away the pain**

**I create my paradise**

_Je m'imagine ailleurs  
>Dans une autre vie<br>Pour ne plus souffrir  
>Je crée mon paradis<em>

Ce que j'aimerais pouvoir faire ça, ignorer ma peine sans que tout me revienne à la figure. Je me sentais coupable, coupable de n'être que la seule survivante, coupable de ne pas réussir à retrouver l'homme le plus cher à mes yeux...

**Falling apart and all that I'm asking**

**Is it a crime, am I overreacting**

_Tout s'écroule, et je ne demande qu'une chose  
>Est-ce un crime ? Suis-je en train de dramatiser ?<em>

**Oh is under my skin**

_Oh, je l'ai dans la peau_

Toanui ne quittait jamais mes pensées, c'était comme si j'essayais de le faire vivre à travers moi. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le revoir, pouvoir le toucher, l'entendre et me dire que nous sommes enfin réunis. Une nouvelle larme coula sur ma joue et je ne fis rien pour l'arrêter.

**Just give me something to get rid of him**

_Donnez moi quelque chose pour m'en débarrasser_

Me débarrasser de ce mal qui me ronge et qui m'empêche de vivre tranquillement. De cette douleur qui m'arrache le cœur quand je pense à _eux_

La musique changea et passa à _notre_ berceuse, mon père l'avait baptisé _Twins Lullaby,_ la berceuse des jumeaux, il disait que le titre n'était pas important, l'important c'était la musique et ce qu'elle vous faisait ressentir. Alors, comme un automate je me changeais et me couchais dans mon lit pour sombrer dans les méandres de mes cauchemars.

**~o~o~o~**

_Titillez la p'tite bubulle pour moi s'il vous plaît !_


	6. Chapter 4 : Travailler

_Tout d'abord merci à **Syld (**_Si tu m'as harcelée ! J'ai un message dans ma boîte pour le prouver. Et promis, je note sui un postit ce que tu m'as demandé, Antoine et Fleurette viendront dans les prochains chapitres ^.^. Et j'ai relu ton commentaire plusieurs fois, il me fait toujours autant rire xD. Et oui tu es Schizo ! _**)**, **Hey-J(**_Encore merci, voilà le prochain chapitre!_**)**, **Mam (**_Tu m'intrigues, j'espère que ce chapitre te permettra de développer ton commentaire_**)**, et à une **Anonyme** (_Exactement ce n'est pas un plagiat, à part ça, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu penses de ma fiction ^.^_)_

_Joyeuses Pâques à vous tous et voici le chapitre 4._

_**Chapitre 4 : Travailler**_

_ J'étais complètement amorphe, je ne savais pas où je me trouvais, je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, j'étais dans le noir total, seule. Je ne percevais rien, même pas le bruit de ma respiration, ni celui des battements de mon cœur. Doucement j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir une grande étendue d'eau qui s'étalait à perte de vue. Arrivées de nulle part je vis des formes émerger de l'eau d'un bleu intense. C'étaient des personnes, floues toutes habillées d'un grand voile blanc. Ils parlaient tous en même temps mais je n'en entendais que des bribes. Petit à petit mon cerveau émergea et je compris ce qu'ils disaient, ils répétaient des prénoms inlassablement, Leurs prénoms. Quand tout à coup un éclair zébra le ciel qui au paravent était dégagé. Le ciel était devenu noir corbeau de même que leurs tenues. L'eau auparavant si bleue devint rouge sang et les personnes qui me faisaient face saignaient des de l'endroit où devraient être leurs yeux, mais je voyais trop flou pour être sûre. Ils arrêtèrent de répéter les noms des victimes de ce jour noir, pour ne passer qu'à un seul nom. « Maruia » et ils le répétaient, continuellement, donnant des intonations dans leurs voix. Je sentis un liquide visqueux dans mes mains. Je tournai la tête et vis du sang, ou tout du moins un liquide rouge. Je regardai les corps qui avançaient et remarquaient des filets de liquide rouge le long de leurs bras. Ils se rapprochèrent à vitesse inhumaine et commencèrent à me secouer de toutes parts. J'étais incapable de faire d'autre mouvement que de tourner la tête et aucun son ne passait la barrière de mes dents. Je me questionnai donc mentalement. Pourquoi étais-je là ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils me voulaient._

_-On vient te chercher, viens avec nous, suis nous._

_Non non_

-NON !_J'avais retrouvé ma parole on dirait._

_ Tous les mots qu'ils disaient faisaient écho dans mon esprit. J'étais perdue, bien plus mentalement que physiquement._

-Calme toi !

_-Viens-avec nous._

-Je sais ce qui va la calmer !

_ Je ne savais pas ce qui allait m'arriver, j'avais peur. Alors je me débattais comme une démente, mais quelque chose me maintenait au sol._

-Mets en boucle.

_ Hein ? De quoi une boucle ? C'est quoi cette histoire. Je commençai à paniquer et me débattais contre l'emprise des formes qui m'entouraient. Elles avaient du mal à tenir prise alors j'en profitai pour pour me débattre encore plus violemment. Mais quelque chose me calma aussitôt. Une mélodie, magnifique s'insinua dans mon esprit et les formes s'éloignèrent, le ciel redevint bleu et je m'endormis.*_

Je me réveillai le lendemain perdue, encore une fois, ne sachant où j'étais ni quelle heure il était. Pour le dernier point je m'en fichai pas mal. J'avançai le bras à tâtons et trouvai un interrupteur que j'actionnai. Plus de plage, plus le bruit du ressac, à la place une mélodie magnifique, Notre Berceuse, je pris la télécommande que je trouvais à côté de moi et éteignis la chaîne. J'étais dans une chambre. Le temps que mon esprit fonctionne je compris que j'étais dans ma chambre. Un soupir s'échappa de ma bouche. Quelle galère juste pour savoir où je me trouvais sachant qu'hier soir je m'étais couchée dans mon lit … à moins que … je me rappelai d'une plage, alors que je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait une dans la minuscule bourgade de Forks. De toute façon il était trop tôt pour réfléchir. Je ne savais toujours pas l'heure mais mon cerveau me disait ça, autant l'écouter.

Avant de devenir folle j'allais dans la salle de bains me passer de l'eau sur le visage et me brosser les dents, je sais, c'est absurde, mais j'avais la bouche pâteuse. Puis je pris une douche chaude, brûlante, ça me faisait trop de bien. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette bien chaude, en rajoutai une dans mes cheveux et rentrai dans ma chambre. J'allais vers mon dressing mis des sous-vêtements et me demandai ce que je mettrais. Je n'avais pas envie de concurrencer Rosalie aujourd'hui, une petite guerre que l'on se faisait entre nous pour savoir laquelle des deux s'habillerait le mieux.

Je ne m'embêtais pas et pris un pantalon au hasard pour assortir le reste après. J'étais tombée sur un treillis militaire et la tenue s'imposa à moi. Je pris un débardeur noir et enfilai des chaussettes noires. Je repartis dans ma salle de bains pour me sécher les cheveux et me coiffer, une queue de cheval haute et bien serrée. Puis je repartis dans mon dressing prendre des Rangers et ma veste en cuir, elle ressemblait à celle de Julien sauf que la mienne n'était pas complètement noire, elle avait des détails rouges. Donc, je les pris dans mes bras et descendis dans la cuisine. J'allais dans le placard à gâteaux pour prendre le paquet de croissants. J'enfilai ma veste en cuir et mes Rangers pour faire de la place dans mes mains. Je me fis un jus d'orange, seulement éclairée par les lumières qu'émettait l'électroménager.

Je pris mon verre et mes croissants pour aller jusqu'à la baie vitrée menant dans le jardin. Il était aisé pour moi de me déplacer dans le noir car j'étais somnambule, et pour être sûre de ne pas me cogner aux meubles en dormant, je m'assurais de bien connaître l'emplacement de chacun.

Je sortis sur la terrasse et m'avançais vers les transats. Je sortis mon portable, que j'avais mis automatiquement dans ma poche, pour avoir de la lumière pour voir si un transat était propre. Je m'assis et regardai l'heure sur mon portable. 2H45 C'est tôt pour un petit déjeuner ! Mais j'avais faim et je ne me rappelais pas avoir mangé la veille. Mon esprit était encore embrumé par la courte nuit que j'avais passé.

Je pris un croissant que je laissais entre mes dents pour vérifier mes messages, le temps que mon portable charge -parce que oui il y avait du réseau à Forks- je croquais dans mon croissant et le reposais sur le sac. J'avais aucun message. Je profitai du temps libre que j'avais pour en envoyer un à mon amie de toujours, ma pamplemousse, surnom complètement débile que l'on s'était trouvé au collège, mais qu'on adorait. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on avait pas pu se parler et on se voyait que peu, par ordinateur interposé. Peu de temps après que mon sms soit partit, je reçus une réponse. S'en suivit une longue correspondance sur le temps qu'il faisait, les personnes que j'avais rencontrées, le paysage, mon plâtre. De son côté, elle me racontait ce qui se passait en Australie, comment allait tout le monde et elle me donnait ses impressions sur ce que je lui racontais.

Un éclair zébra le ciel et je me dépêchais d'envoyer un message à ma Pamplemousse pour lui prévenir que je mettrais du temps à répondre. Je rangeais les croissants, mis mon verre dans le lave vaisselle et partis dans Ma pièce. Chaque habitant de cette maison avait sa pièce dédiée dans laquelle il pouvait réfléchir, passer du temps, faire ce qui lui plaisait. Esmée les avait chacune aménagées et décorées en fonction des désirs de chacun. Elle et Carlisle avaient chacun un bureau reliés par une porte communicative. Jasper avait, lui une bibliothèque contenant beaucoup d'écrit sur la Guerre de Sécession, période de l'histoire qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Edward avait lui une pièce donnant sur la forêt, au centre de celle-ci se trouvait un piano, je crois et c'était dans cette pièce qu'il entreposait ses journaux. J'avais une salle avec un parquet ciré, des miroirs aux murs et une barre. Une salle de danse qui me permettait souvent d'extérioriser mes peines en suivant les rythmes émis par la chaîne hifi posée dans un coin de la salle. Il y avait aussi de l'autre côté un piano. Esmée espérait toujours que je me remettrai à jouer du piano, Carlisle lui était sûr que ça me permettrait de tirer un trait sur mon passé. Ils connaissaient les grandes lignes de mon histoire et en avaient entendu parler dans les journaux. Le piano n'avait jamais servi, je m'étais souvent assise sur le banc, avais ouvert le couvercle et avais posé mes doigts sur l'ivoire et l'ébène des touches mais n'avais jamais pu les presser. Le blanc immaculé du piano apportait une atmosphère vierge à la pièce presque nue. C'était en quelque sorte mon jardin secret. L'atmosphère même de cette pièce servait à me détendre. Ne voulant pas allumer la lumière je pris des bougies que je disposais autour de moi avant de les allumer. Je m'allongeai puis repris mes échanges avec ma meilleure amie. Elle m'apprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir me voir comme ça avait été prévu. Un soupir triste s'échappa de mes lèvres puis elle m'apprit qu'elle n'avait plus de batterie. Ce dernier échange mit fin à notre conversation.

Je tournai la tête et vis mon reflet dans le miroir, avec lumière tamisée autour, je trouvais l'ambiance magnifique. Le piano blanc reflétait la lumière autant que les miroirs et l'atmosphère devenait alors féérique, presque imaginaire.

Deux heures plus tard du mouvement se fit ressentir à l'étage, Carlisle se préparait pour le travail. Une demie heure plus tard Rosalie se lèverait pour commencer à se préparer ainsi qu'Esmée. Puis Jasper à 7h et enfin Edward qu'on réveille chacun notre tour à 7h30. Une routine qui définissait bien les personnes de cette maison. Rosalie qui prenait son temps pour mettre en valeur sa beauté irréprochable. Carlisle qui se préparait à sauver des vies. Esmée qui pensait à sa famille avant de penser à elle. Jasper qui ne voulait pas se lever tôt mais qui était raisonnable. Et Edward qui était un vrai paresseux, je me rappelais qu'un jour il avait dit que s'il ne pouvait plus dormir, rêver, il deviendrait malheureux. Moi si je pouvais arrêter de rêver je pense que ça serait beaucoup plus simple ! Je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de préparer mes affaires de cours. Je me relevai, soufflai les bougies et remontais pour rejoindre ma chambre. Cette journée, j'avais mathématiques, biologie, anglais et musique. Ça aurait pu être simple mais j'avais deux heures de chaque. Étant toujours d'humeur à ce que Jasper porte mon sac, je fis le plus d'efforts pour l'embêter un peu plus. Dans le même sac que la veille j'enlevai les affaires de sport et y mis un deuxième top ainsi qu(une autre paire de chaussures. J'avais un esprit de gamine et je l'assumais pleinement.

Je descendis pour dire bonjour à Carlisle puis prendre le journal pour lire les petites annonces, je voulais me trouver un travail, je trouvais que Carlisle et Esmée m'avaient tellement apporté que je devais subvenir un tant soit peu à mes besoins. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais, à l'encontre de tout le monde dans cette maison. Je trouvai une annonce pour une conseillère et vendeuse dans une boutique de fringues qui venait d'ouvrir à Seattle, pas de qualification requise, jeune, ça allait parfaitement pour moi. Je la montrai à Carlisle qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de partir sauver le monde !

_Heu non je veux dire sauver des vies !_

En tout cas c'était expéditif, il me donnait son accord, pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes. J'aimais faire comme dans les films et entourai l'annonce avec un feutre rouge. Une fois fait, je souris fière de ma petite bêtise Vraiment timbrée la nana. Mais me satisfaire de choses aussi infimes que celles-ci faisaient partie de mes petits plaisirs quotidiens qui m'aidaient à garder la tête haute.

Cette journée de cours s'annonçait vraiment ennuyante, mais entre Julien, Marie, Emmett, et bien sûr mes frères et ma sœur, la journée passa plutôt vite. À midi nous fûmes obligés de rapprocher de tables pour tenir tous ensemble, j'avais l'impression d'être à la table d'une colonie. Nous nous entendions bien et Emmett ainsi qu'Edward, Jasper, Alex et Julien, les gars quoi, faisaient le tour de TOUTES les tables de la cantine pour demander si quelqu'un ne voulait pas de sa pizza, ou de son pain, ou toute chose comestible, nous les filles attendions qu'ils reviennent pour leur chiper quelques trucs. Non pas que nous n'avions rien pris mais disons que les repas préparés dans cette petite cantine étaient certainement plus destinés aux lapins qu'à nous. Habituellement seuls l'entrée et le dessert étaient comestibles, dixit Emmett qui venait de revenir.

-_Et pourtant je mange de tout !_

-_Ça on avait remarqué_ répliqua Alice, en jetant un coup d'œil sur le butin de son... frère. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient la même couleur de cheveux, noirs et sûrement la même joie de vivre, c'étaient les seuls points communs que j'avais pu noter entre eux deux. Car Alice avait l'air vraiment minuscule aux côtés de son frère.

Un bon repas du midi passé donc sous la bonne humeur pour redonner du punch à cette journée complètement morne. _C'était vrai quoi_ ! On avait rien à faire pendant les cours, à part écouter, bien sûr mais ça je savais le faire, on ne faisait _rien_ d'autre ! Je savais, c'était que le deuxième jour de cours, mais quand même quand j'étais en Australie c'était mieux, avec ma pamplemousse on se passait des messages complètement déjantés. Il n'y avait pas seulement ça, même les profs étaient plus cool, ceux de langue nous faisaient interagir, ceux d'histoire nous faisaient faire des débats. Mais à Forks, les profs parlaient pendant une heure, ou deux et nous on devenait gratter.

La journée passa et il fut vite l'heure de rentrer chez nous. Grâce à mon idiotie qui m'a valu un plâtre, je dus aller dans la boîte à conserve d'Edward ! Oups, j'avais dû parler à voix haute car ledit Edward me jetait un regard noir à en faire frissonner Dracula en personne.

_Pourquoi je me mets à penser à Dracula moi ?_

_Pfff !_ _J'ai un esprit complètement dérangé !_

Nous arrivâmes assez vite à la maison. J'avais développé une faculté à me sentir chez moi n'importe où où nous allions, mais pour Forks ça s'était fait naturellement. Nous descendîmes de la ''voiture'' et nous dirigeâmes vers nos chambres respectives. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'attelais à mes devoirs pour être tranquille après, je n'en avais pas beaucoup, c'était à mon avantage. Je profiterais du temps qu'il me restait pour aller à Seattle et voir la patronne de la boutique. Je toquai à la porte d'Edward, qui ne me répondit pas, et entrai. Il était assis à même le sol en train de remplir des feuilles et des feuilles de partition, il était dans son monde. Jasper faisait la maquette d'un vieux bateau de guerre, Rosalie bossait sur une voiture et Esmée était partie donner de vieux vêtements à une association. Je partis donc dans le garage -du côté où on laisse les voitures- prendre la Ferrari. Mon plâtre me gênait un peu pour conduire mais c'était supportable.

Je repérais assez facilement la boutique. Un panneau indiquait qu'elle allait ouvrir dans deux semaines. J'entrais et découvris une pièce pleine de cartons et de portants inutilisés. Un carton muni de jambes arriva. La personne déchargea ses bras sur une pile de cartons déjà très bancale.

-_On ouvre que dans deux semaines c'est marqué, vous savez pas lire ?_

-_Je sais, je venais pour l'annonce dans le journal_... Répondis-je mal assurée.

-_Ah ! Je suis désolée pour mon comportement, vous savez … déménagement ! Venez avec moi !_

Je la suivis donc jusqu'à un escalier qui nous mena jusqu'à son appartement.

-J_e m'appelle Victoria, j'allais faire du thé, vous en voulez ?_

-_Moi c'est Maruia et oui merci !_

Elle s'assit à une table et m'invita à la rejoindre. Assez facilement la discussion se mit en place. Victoria déménageait souvent, c'était comme ça qu'elle avait rencontré son compagnon James et lors d'un voyage en France ils avaient rencontré Laurent, leur meilleur ami.

-_Donc pourquoi veux-tu le poste ?_

-_Ben heu, pour gagner un peu d'argent et puis j'aime bien ce qui se rapporte aux vêtements ..._

_-D'accord mais tu es sûre que tu as besoin d'argent ?_

Victoria fit signe vers mes clés dont le logo Ferrari ressortait.

_-J'ai travaillé pour l'avoir_, me défendis-je.

_-Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de sérieux : tu es venue vraiment tôt pour demander le poste bien qu'on ne soit sensés ouvrir que dans deux semaines ! Mais ton plâtre ne te gênera pas ?_

_-Je l'enlèverai dans une semaine et demie environ, je serais peut-être un peu raide mais je pense que ça ira._

_-D'accord, laisse moi ton numéro, je te ferais savoir._

_-OK merci._

Je lui laissai donc et partis. Je rentrai rapidement à la villa. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué mon absence, donc j'en profitais pour remonter discrètement dans ma chambre. Rosalie était devant la porte et s'apprêtait à toquer. Il fallait que je trouve une excuse et vite. Juste avant qu'elle ne toque, j'arrivai derrière elle.

-_C'est ouvert !_

Elle sursauta et se retourna d'un mouvement vif.

_-Tu m'as fait peur. T'était où ?_

_-Dans le studio._

_-Je te cherchais !_

_-Je suis là maintenant. Viens !_

Nous nous assîmes confortablement et Rosalie commença à me parler de sa petite histoire.

-_Tu sais je suis partie au magasin pour aller me chercher des outils pour redresser la tôle de la voiture_

_-Je m'en rappelle, tu as braillé sur le conducteur car tu disais que c'était de sa faute, qu'il avait eu son permis dans une pochette surprise... entre autres._

-_Voilà. Je suis allée au magasin, tout miteux en passant, et il y a un gars qui était venu me voir. Il pensait que j'avais besoin de conseils... moi. Quand il a enfin compris que je m'y connaissais en voitures, on a donc parlé pendant plusieurs minutes, et le sujet à dérivé sur une golf qu'il réparait, je lui ai donc proposé mon aide. Je l'ai accompagné chez lui, j'étais venue à pied, donc il m'a emmenée dans sa voiture. On est allés dans son garage et il m'a montré la golf qu'il réparait. Il avait fait du bon boulot ! Je lui ai donné quelques conseils pour qu'il continue. Et j'ai remarqué qu'il avait quelques vieilles motos au fond de son garage. Je lui ai dit que tu t'intéressais aux motos et il m'a proposé de t'en passer une. Donc il m'a raccompagné en mettant la moto sur le plateau, donc tu as un cadeau qui va te plaire dans le garage !_

_-Merci Rosalie ! Mais tu ne m'as pas dit la chose la plus importante !_

_-Il m'a proposé de se revoir pour parler voitures_

Rose ne tarissait pas d'éloges, je sentais qu'elle pourrait en parler pendant des heures. C'est ce qu'elle fit jusqu'à ce que l'on soit appelés pour manger. Après le dîner je m'isolais sur la terrasse pour contempler la nuit et réfléchir à ma journée. Je m'étais réveillée vers 2h du matin après un rêve horrible, pour bien commencer la journée, puis j'avais passé une journée de cours complètement banale et ennuyante à souhait. Ensuite j'avais été postuler pour un emploi de vendeuse dans un magasin de fringues. Puis Rosalie m'avait raconté sa rencontre avec Jacob Black, un bel Amérindien avec une pointe d'innocence hyper mignonne, dixit Rose. Je revins sur un moment de la journée, ma rencontre avec Victoria. Elle avait beau être très gentille et ne m'avoir rien fait, elle ne me donnait pas confiance, ces sourires et sa voix doucereux me faisaient légèrement flipper. Victoria était une jeune femme d'environ trente ans, des taches de rousseurs et les cheveux roux bouclés. Ses yeux étaient verts comme la beaucoup de personnes rousses, mais ils semblaient faux, non pas comme un œil de verre, mais je ne savais pas, ils me procuraient un drôle de sentiment, comme presque tout en elle. De la méfiance voilà ce qu'ils me provoquaient. Soudain je sursautai en sentant une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et vis Carlisle avec un air inquiet.

_-Tu vas bien ?_

_-Oui ...heum ...je crois._

_-Tu as encore refait un cauchemar, Edward et moi avons eu du mal à te tenir tranquille._

_-Ah ! C'était vous ces voix ! Je suis désolée._

_-Pourquoi tu es désolée ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal !_

_-Je vous ai empêché de dormir bien, je sais combien Edward tien à son sommeil, et combien toi tu dois être en forme pour t'occuper de tes patients, je suis désolée._

_-Ce n'est rien tu n'a pas à t'excuser. Parle moi un peu plus de ces voix._

_-eh bien pendant mon cauchemar j'ai entendu des voix mais elles ne semblaient pas venir de là où j'étais, et je ne comprenais pas._

_-Tu veux en parler ?_

_-Je ne préfère pas, ce n'est pas contre toi tu le sais, mais même moi je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à le comprendre et … je viendrai te voir, promis, quand je pense que j'aurais compris._

_-Bien, maintenant va te coucher, tu as besoin de repos, tu as vécu beaucoup d'émotions ces temps-ci. Tu veux peut-être un somnifère ?_

_-Plutôt pas, je me sentirais encore moins normale, et je pense que je vais bien dormir cette nuit..._

Je partis donc me coucher et, au chaud sous ma couette, ajoutai :

_-... enfin, j'espère._

**~o~o~o~**

_*ce qui n'est pas en italique c'est ce qui ne se passe pas dans le rêve, c'est ce que Maruia entend autour d'elle_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire =)_

_PS : Cette journée de Pâques m'a inspiré un OS, vous le retrouverez donc dans la journée en passant pas mon profil_

_Bisous, et encore Joyeuses Pâques (Ne vous rendez pas malades avec tout ce chocolat ;D )_


	7. Chapter 5 : LA Révélation

_Coucou vous toutes._

_Voici le chapitre 5, pas en retard !_

_Pour celles qui attendaient mon OS je vous prie de m'excuser de mon retard mais j'ai eu des soucis avec mes yeux donc j'ai évité les ordinateurs pendant toute la semaine dernière. Je vais essayer de le finir pour le WE prochain._

_Syld : Merci pour ta review. J'aurais bien dit ''MAIS ARRÊTE DE ME HARCELER !'' Mais j'aime bien quand tu me harcèles (ça fait un peu Masochiste non?)_

_Hey-J : Merci de continuer à me suivre. J'espère que j'arriverais à garder le même style car j'avais commencé cette fiction il y a deux ans._

Chapitre 5: LA révélation :

Une fois de plus, je me réveillai après avoir revécu ce jour atroce, quand est-ce que ces souvenirs allaient-ils partir ? J'essayais de refouler ce passé, ces sentiments, mais ils étaient une part de moi et sans cela, je serais une coquille vide.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je notai immédiatement que le soleil n'était pas levé, mais pris soin d'ouvrir les stores pour en savoir plus. D'ici peu le soleil montrerait le bout de ses rayons. Un flash passa devant mes yeux, comme une impression de déjà vu. Je connaissais les levers de soleil de Forks, les arbres scintillants grâce à la couche de rosée qui s'y était déposée durant la nuit. Je soupirai, ce n'était pas en revenant dans cette petite ville, que j'arriverai à tirer un trait sur mon passé.

Cette ville me donnait la chair de poule. Non pas que j'avais peur que des loups ne m'attaquent, mais mes sentiments étaient si troublés que je ne savais jamais comment j'allais réagir. Pleurer, rire, crier. Je ressentais toujours, à chaque instant ces envies. Je n'avais pas trop envie de bouger donc je décidais de rester paresser dans mon lit. J'allumai ma chaîne sur le deuxième CD. Le CD de mon père. Toutes ses berceuses étaient enregistrées dessus. Il n'avais pas eu le temps de les enregistrer, mais j'avais demandé à Edward de le faire pour moi, car je ne pouvais pas le faire moi même. Ça avait été un long périple car à chaque fois que j'entendais la première note, mes yeux commençaient à déborder de larmes. Mais on avait fini par y arriver, et je pouvais maintenant écouter mon père jouer pour moi tout le temps. Je savais que ce n'était pas ses doigts qui pressaient l'ivoire et l'ébène mais c'était son âme qui transperçait de chacune de ces notes, de ses mélodies. Je fermai les yeux et repartis dans mes souvenirs de petite fille.

_Je voyais, à travers mes yeux d'enfant, les arbres fruitiers, dont je chipais les pommes, les cerises, les poires, les plantes dans notre jardin, les fleurs multicolores ainsi que la balançoire. Je voyais mon grand frère assis sur la terrasse en train de lire un livre au soleil. Et mon jumeau allongé dans l'herbe, regardant les nuages. Ma mère était dans la cuisine en train de faire un gâteau. Mon père lui était à Tahiti, il y travaillait et était sensé rentrer pour le mariage de Sergeï. Moi, j'étais assise sur une branche épaisse du pommier, surplombant tout le jardin. Il arrivait que Sergeï m'appelle ''Petit singe'' car j'adorais grimper sur tout. Justement, il me faisait les gros yeux, m'obligeant à descendre._

_-Les enfants c'est l'heure !_

_ Tous les jours à la même heure -si possible- nous faisions de la musique. Nous ne prenions pas de cours, comme mon père et mon frère, nous apprenions ''sur le tas''. C'était simple, on connaissait les temps et on savait reconnaître les notes sur une partition. Donc quand notre père n'était pas là, Sergeï nous passait des partitions à notre niveau pour que l'on s'entraîne. Mon père lui nous apprenait de nouvelles choses._

_ On faisait ça pendant deux heures : une heure et demie de notre instrument préféré et une demie-heure de l'autre. To' c'était le piano et moi la guitare._

Je ne revivrai plus jamais ces moments de pure tranquillité, de paix. Sans morts, sans armes, sans peur. Revenant à l'instant présent, j'éteignis la musique et me levais pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

En rentrant du lycée, Jasper me bloqua le passage avant que je ne puisse arriver à ma chambre. Ses yeux étaient durs et froids, ça voulait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui l'énervait, ou moins qu'il n'aimait pas.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? Lui demandai-je un peu perdue par son comportement car je n'avais rien remarqué qui aurait pu l'énerver.

-Viens !

Il me tira par le bras et me fit entrer dans la bibliothèque, fermant la porte derrière lui. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il ferma la porte à clé et me coinça contre le mur pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir.

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

-Je sais que tu es un beau gosse et qu'on s'entend très bien et même si on est pas liés par le sang, je te vois comme mon frère. Toi et moi ne serons jamais un nous.

Je décidai d'être claire dès le début. Je considérais Jasper comme mon frère et je ne pouvais pas sortir avec lui. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Je sentais son souffle caresser ma peau. Jasper était un homme très séduisant et j'avais pu le remarquer toutes les fois où nous étions allés à la piscine.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

L'incompréhension faisait froncer ses sourcils.

_C'est mauvais le déni_

Le prendre avec des pincettes, il faut le prendre avec des pincettes.

-Dis moi... de quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ?

-De Rosalie !

-Donc tu veux pas sortir avec moi ?

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de mes lèvres.

-Euw, non !

La grimace de dégoût qui prit place sur son visage me vexa et je croisai les bras, faisant mine de bouder.

-Vas-y dis moi tout de suite que je suis un laidereon !

-Mais non … ce que je veux dire par là c'est que tu es ma sœur et... On peut pas en revenir à Rosalie ? Parce que ça devient gênant.

Je hochai la tête et il commença à me poser tout un tas de questions. Sincèrement, je ne pouvais pas vraiment y répondre car je n'avais pas la mémoire des détails.

Jasper apprit donc qu'elle avait rencontré Jaques de la tribu des Couettes. Il habitait à LaBouche. Et il avait plein d'amis, dont Giles et Sal.

-Ah non Sal il l'aime pas

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce Sam

-Je pense plutôt que c'est Sal mais bon... Je sais pas trop. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, il rassemble des LaBouchiens pour aller dans son groupe, ils s'appellent les aviateurs … non, les percuteurs ! Toujours pas .. les Profiteurs. C'est ça ! Ça doit être pour ça qu'ils ne traînent pas avec lui.

Jasper finit par m'ouvrir la porte et je m'empressai de sortir alors qu'il appuyait sa tête contre le mur, complètement perdu. Il ne faudrait jamais me demander des renseignements … je faisais comme je pouvais.

Mes devoirs finis,je mis un justaucorps rouge dont les bretelles épaisses se croisaient dans le dos et qui descendait jusqu'au cuisses. Ainsi que des mitaines, des chaussons et des guêtres et partis dans la salle de danse pour m'évader encore un peu. Je lançai la musique. Les notes rapides et saccadées me rappelaient ma course pour m'échapper du lycée. Je fermai les yeux, la musique guidait mes pas et je revenais dans l'après-midi.

Lauren, Jessica et leur clique de p... venaient vers moi. Elles se croyaient supérieures car les elles avaient couché avec bien la moitié des garçons du lycée. Non pas qu'elles soient spécialement belles, personnellement, je les trouvais vulgaire. Mais ces garçons avaient du mal à résister à une paire de seins à l'air et des jambes qui s'écartent bien trop facilement.

-Salut Cullen !

-Tu sais, il paraît que mes parents m'ont affublée d'un prénom donc il paraît, encore, qu'on doit m'appeler comme ça !

-Ouais c'est ça, ces parents qui sont morts, répliqua-t-elle.

_Touché_

-Ne parle pas d'eux, répondis-je les dents serrées, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-Un spectacle haut en couleurs pour la petite ville de Forks, ajouta Jessica.

Je me levais m'apprêtant à couper court à son flot de paroles.

-Ah oui et si je me souviens bien de ce qu'on m'a dit... c'était de ta faute !

_Coulé_

Un sourire méprisant avait pris place sur ses lèvres, et je n'avais rien pu répondre. Je m'enfuis donc, courant toujours plus vite. Les battements de mon cœur résonnaient dans mon crâne, mais ils ne faisaient toujours pas partir l'écho des mots que Jessica m'avait crachés. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention au chemin que j'avais pris, mais je me retrouvai devant un petit portillon blanc que je poussai afin d'entrer dans cette atmosphère apaisante. Je m'assis sur le banc et restait à contempler le vide pendant plusieurs minutes.

Le portillon se mit à grincer. Il y avait deux possibilités : soit c'était le vent et je n'avais pas à m'en faire, soit c'était quelqu'un et quel qu'il soit je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ma faiblesse. La personne s'assit à côté de moi puis ne parla ni bougea, ce que je l'en remerciai intérieurement. Je devais être restée une bonne demi-heure comme ça, à calmer mes larmes. Je levai les yeux pour voir qui était assez masochiste pour rester là, à côté d'une tueuse, qui ressemblait plutôt à une fontaine qu'à autre chose. À travers la barrière floue de mes larmes, je vis Alex, un des frères Swan, celui qui se tenait le plus en retrait, il me faisait me sentir bizarre à chaque fais que je le voyais. J'avais toujours envie d'aller vers lui, de le prendre dans mes bras, mais à l'inverse de tout ça, il ne m'attirait pas du tout. Évidemment, il était très beau, mais c'était un peu comme avec Jasper. Étant assis à côté de moi, je le voyais de profil. Il avait les cheveux châtain clair, presque blond foncé, de longs cils, un nez fin et la mâchoire définie. Il avait le regard tourné en face de nous, sur la tombe de mes parents. Juste le fait de tourner le regard vers ce bout de pierre qui signifiait beaucoup, fit remonter mes larmes et je reniflai. Alex se tourna d'un coup et plongea ses yeux gris dans les miens.

-Ah non, tu vas pas recommencer s'exclama-t-il réprobateur.

Il mit sa main dans mon dos, certainement pour me réconforter mais c'était ce que To' faisait quand j'étais triste. Exactement les mêmes gestes. J'avais l'impression de sentir sa petite main contre moi. Des sanglots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge et Alex m'attira vers lui. Je ne me débattis pas. Sa chaleur m'enveloppait et son odeur me calma. Je me demandais pourquoi il n'était toujours pas parti en courant. Pourquoi restait il là, à me réconforter alors que je n'étais rien pour lui ?

Les paroles de Rosalie me revinrent en tête. Et je me fis une rapide liste mentale de nos points communs.

Nous avions la même moto, le mêmes tatouages, ou des tatouages correspondants et nous nous ressemblions beaucoup. De plus, Alex m'avait dit que son prénom complet était Alexandrovitch.

_Toanui Alexandrovitch Ruskov_

Je me reculai pour le regarder dans les yeux, des yeux de la même teinte de gris que les miens.

-Toanui ?

-Tu en a mis du temps, p'tite sœur !

Un grand sourire prit place sur mes lèvres, mais mes yeux se remplirent de larmes répondant à ses yeux rougis.

Une fois complètement remis de nos émotions, nous avions parlé pendant plusieurs heures. Rattrapant une partie de tout ce temps que nous avions perdu.

Il était temps qu'on se sépare et qu'on rentre chez nous. Après un dernier câlin, nous quittâmes le cimetière, non sans avoir jeté un regard à nos parents qui veilleraient toujours d'une certaine manière sur nous, puis il me raccompagna jusqu'au lycée pour que je rentre avec les autres, les cours étaient finis depuis un bout de temps.

Après avoir eu la permission d'Edward, je partis dans la salle de musique. Il m'avait dit que je pouvais y aller quand je voulais, mais moi je ne laisserai jamais personne entrer dans mon studio sans ma permission. Grâce à Toanui j'avais retrouvé le sourire, avec la compagnie d'une guitare, je me remémorais mon premier sourire de la journée.

On venait d'arriver au lycée et un troupeau c'était formé à côté d'une vieille voiture rouillée. Ce n'était sûrement pas la beauté de l'engin qu'autant de monde venait admirer.

_Le camion de Bella ?_

J'ai dit vieille voiture pas antiquité.

_Donc c'est pas le truc de Bella..._

C'était la voiture d'un certain Mike d'après les bribes de conversations que je percevais..Je me rapprochai pour satisfaire ma curiosité maladive.

Mike se situait au milieu, accoudé à la tôle rouillée de sa voiture et les filles à côté de lui glapissaient. Un sourire suffisant s'était installé sur ses lèvres et on voyait bien qu'il se croyait supérieure à tout le monde.

-Ouah un tatouage. Comment c'est trop sexyyyyyyy !

_Et un tympan en moins un !_

Si un seul tatouage s'est sexy, ça veut dire quoi pour moi qui en porte trois ?

_Bon ! Reviens à ton mouton._

Je me rapprochai de Mike et vis une larme tatouée au coin de son œil. Ce que je savais de ce tatouage c'est qu'il se faisait beaucoup dans les gangs. La larme pouvait être ''pleine'', c'est à dire remplie de noir ou ''vide'' et on ne voyait que le contour. L'une des deux signifiait qu'on avait commis un meurtre, l'autre voulait dire qu'on avait assisté à un meurtre.

Il était impossible que ce … cette... chose ait commis ou ait assisté à un meurtre. Je décidai de jouer avec lui vu que j'étais de bonne humeur. Je le hélai et je vis ma famille avancer vers moi pour me calmer, éventuellement. Je leur montrai mon plâtre, soulignant mon incapacité à me battre.

-Quoi, répondit-il d'un air agacé, comme s'il me prenait pour une petite mouche et que je l'embêtais.

Et il se croyait beau ce …

_Pigeon !_

-T'as tué quelqu'un ?

-Non, répondit-il immédiatement, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

-T'as assisté à un meurtre ?

-Non !

-T'es pas allé en prison je parie ?

-Non !

Je relevai les manches de son T-shirt, faisant de même pour son pantalon. J'étais à la recherche d'un tatouage montrant son appartenance à un gang, mais il n'y avait rien... à part des boutons et de la graisse.

-Et, tu ne fais pas partie d'un gang.

-N-

-C'était pas une question.

-...

-Alors, mon p'tit Mickey.

Je m'approchai de lui en mouillant mon pouce, puis le passais sur le coin de son œil, effaçant le dessin.

_Faux-dessin_

-Faut laisser le maquillage de Maman en place tu savais pas ? Allez, va ranger ta chambre !

Je me congratulais intérieurement puis partis en cours. J'étais assez fière de moi à vrai dire.

Je reposai la guitare en laissant traîner mes doigts sur son flanc puis me préparai à aller me coucher.

~o~o~

_Sur ce, moi aussi je vais me coucher, bisous !_


End file.
